The present invention relates to cursor control devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to cursor control device that liberates the hand of a user to engage in almost any task while providing an ability to engage the same hand for control and operation of a cursor control device. Such control and operation is done exclusively by the manipulation of the user""s hand, fingers, and thumb independent of a desktop or other planar work surface.
In order to use computers and other devices requiring input data from a user, the user must necessarily have a method of entering the requisite information into the device. Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) allow users to enter information into a computer by simply moving (pointing) the cursor to the desired position on the computer screen and then selecting (clicking) from the provided menu choices. There are numerous input devices designed to facilitate users entering information into computers and devices such as a keyboard, a touch screen, a mouse, a trackball, etc. Of these devices, a computer mouse is the most commonly used input device used in conjunction with computers to control placement and movement of computer""s cursor. Manipulation of the mouse on a desktop is translated into movement of the computer cursor on the computer screen by means well known in the art. By virtue of moving the mouse along the desktop the user is able to control the placement of the cursor on the computer screen and then enter data by pointing and clicking on menu selections.
As GUIs have proliferated and gained widespread popularity and use with computer designers, builders, and users, the use of the computer mouse has also grown. Continued growth in the use of the computer mouse and the expansion of devices and applications implementing GUIs has prompted the need for an input device capable of working with a variety of devices in the varied environments. The emergence of interactive television, xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d appliances, and computerized automobile navigational systems are just a few of the applications implementing GUIs where use of the quintessential cursor control device, the mouse, is ill-suited. A mouse, which is intended, and in fact designed, to be used on a desktop or other flat planar surface is neither desired nor practical for use when watching television, in a car, and in a variety of other activities.
Moreover, operation of a mouse requires a complete engagement of a hand. In other words, a right or a left handed person would not. be able to perform any other tasks with his dominant hand when his dominant hand is operating a mouse. For example, a right-handed pilot of a plane would want to grasp plane""s control throttle with his right hand. This pilot would want to use his same right hand to operate a cursor control device. When the only available cursor control device is a mouse or it""s equivalent, that pilot has to decide whether he wants to operate the throttle or the mouse since he would not be able to do both at the same time. Additionally, normally, a person cannot simultaneously operate two separate devices each with a different hand and do it well.
This invention results from the realization that a more accommodating and, therefore, better cursor control device is effectuated by making a cursor control device which leaves the hand of a user free to engage in any number of tasks while at the same time enabling the user to operate the cursor control device. In our age of ever increasing use of computers in almost every field of activity such cursor control device will play an ever increasing integral role.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cursor control device that leaves user""s hand free to operate almost any type of equipment and do so in a manner that is completely independent of a desktop or other planar surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cursor control device that is completely hand-held and functional notwithstanding the orientation of the cursor control device.
Throughout the specification a reference to a xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d is meant to include both the palm and the five fingers.
The disclosed invention represents a combination of a control body housing and a securing means. The control body housing could be of almost any configuration. It could be disc shaped and have a small size such as that of a coin. One side of the control body housing (a proximal surface area) is pressed against the surface of a palm or a finger. Of course, it could be pressed against a glove or any other intervening layer as long as the control body housing is secured to the hand. The exposed side of the control body housing (a distal surface area) houses a cursor movement means such as a track ball or a pointer device or any other well known in the art cursor movement means. The control body housing is secured to the hand through utilization of a securing means. The securing means could be a number of devices such as a glove, a ring, a rubber band, and any other means that would allow attachment of the control body housing to a hand. It could even be a type of glue that is safe to use on the skin surface.
The thumb is used to operate the cursor control means. The control body housing could be placed on a side of a palm in the area between the base of a thumb and the tip of the index finger. This arrangement allows almost free range of motion for fingers while the thumb is used to operate the cursor control means. By using the disclosed device, the user can type on a keyboard and operate the cursor control device without taking hands away from the keyboard.
Similarly, the control body housing could be placed on a tip of any of the fingers other than the thumb. The user can then engage in almost any type of grasping motion such as holding a steering wheel, a control throttle, or even a handle of a gun. The user might then have a need to operate a computer or another device requiring utilization of a cursor control device. In this case, all that needs to be done is to move the thumb onto the cursor control means which is located conveniently within the reach of the thumb. Now the pilot can utilize her computer without taking her hand off the throttle in case she needs to engage it at any moment. The SWAT team member can keep his index finger on a trigger of a gun while accessing the room plan of a building on his heads up display. In this case, the control body housing could be located on the tip of the middle finger. The index finger is left free to engage the trigger if a suspect suddenly jumps into the line of fire. A surgeon would not need to take his hand away from the operating table if she needs to use a cursor on a monitor. Thus, the present invention enables a person to have a multitasking capacity to operate two different types of mechanisms with the same hand at the same time.
Moreover, it is sometimes desirable to prevent anyone other than the user to have access to the device interfaced with the cursor control device. For example, a car owner would not want car thieves to have access to her onboard computer. Similarly, armed forces would not want to allow enemy to have access to onboard computers in case a military vehicle is captured. With the cursor control device described here, it is easy and convenient to store the cursor control device attached to the hand or in a bag or a pocket. Thus, a soldier abandoning a damaged vehicle would escape with the cursor control remaining on his person, preventing enemy from having access to onboard computers. A car owner can store the cursor control device on her person, for example as a key chain, thus preventing car thieves from having access to onboard computers. Now there is less incentive to break into the car and gut out its GPS (Global Positioning System) when the GPS is rendered useless without an accompanying cursor control device.